


Я тебя не...

by M_Vish



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:59:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8456323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Vish/pseuds/M_Vish
Summary: Написано по заявке на фразу: Я не люблю тебя - я дышать без тебя не могу





	

— Значит, я заебал?! — Дженсен шипит и, кажется, сейчас из него повалит пар. Буквально. 

— Заебал. Нахуя говорить надо вообще? Что за сопли? Ты и так знаешь.

Джаред спокоен. Внешне. Внутри — клокочет от раздражения и нарастающей похоти. 

— Пошел в жопу! — и разворот той самой жопой. 

Провоцирует. Манипулятор. 

— О да!

Джаред не дает сделать еще шаг — валит прямо на пол, скручивает, сминает под собой. Слова, слова. Кому, к ебеням, всё это нужно?! Сотрясать зазря воздух, пачкая их атмосферу банальностью? Ну на хрен. 

Дженсен частит с наездами. На приколе, как шутя. Джаред делает вид, что ведется, и ржет. Только вот ни черта не смешно. Сегодня стало серьезно.

Дженсену, кажется, мало того, что есть. В целом, люди устроены так — не хватает тогда, когда льется через край, не успеваешь отхлебывать. Он — не исключение. 

Он спрашивает, потому что нужно слышать, чувствовать недостаточно, читать в глазах — неверибельно.  
Слышать. И хоть ты что. 

Он знает, но ему нужно. Джаред думает — бабы «любят ушами», выясняется: слух — гребаная эрогенная зона у всех.

Хоть раз, нафига — не ясно, но, бля, надо. Он задрачивает намеками, но примечательно — молчит сам. Джаред не говорит не оттого, что стремно, да просто, нахер, подходящих слов не находится. На языке перекатывается готовое сорваться, и, бля, все не то. Не так звучит, вкус не тот, даже, кажется, подванивает карамелью. Неправильно. 

Джаред тренируется у зеркала, насилует остатки здравого ума и снова — ничего, ни хрена не оно. Где-то в черепной бьется как надо, но словить не получается, застревает в глотке. Тошно от лямурного скудоумия. Но говорить тактильно он еще гаразд. 

Собрать языком испарину с плеч, красным пятном отметить зубами у уха.  
Дженсен взбрыкивает, громко глотает и трется о ногу стояком. Вот и поговорили. Слушать сейчас охота гортанные вопли и матерные приказы. 

— Выеби уже! 

Да, вот так. Этому хочется внимать и подчиняться, что-то ответить. Тело под руками заходится дрожью. Носом в шею, глубокий вдох. Вот оно. Так просто. 

— Я тебя не люблю, — глаза в глаза. Паника, неверие, ужас. Опасная пауза. Необходимая. — Я без тебя дышать не могу. 

Раз, два, три…

— Сука, блядь! — исчерпывающе. Хорошо не коленом в пах. 

Лязг пряжки, вжик молнии, стон, мат, вскрик — музыка. Элементарно. 

Суметь сказать правильно — и никакого послевкусия с ароматом ванили. 

— Дыши, Джей.


End file.
